


Spicy Bois

by ReddieTrash002



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bisexual!Richie, LOL idek, M/M, gay!eddie, set in the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieTrash002/pseuds/ReddieTrash002
Summary: "Mr. Tozier, someone needs to see you.""Send them in."Richie Tozier is the boss of a popular company and Eddie Kaspbrak is the sales manageror, a reddie office AU one-shot @jonginssidepiece asked for





	Spicy Bois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonginssidepiece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginssidepiece/gifts).



> this lovely story is dedicated to @jonginssidepiece   
> >>wowie what a queen

Richie stretched his long, slender arms, his black curls falling into his face and tickling his freckled nose. He propped his legs up onto his desk, leaning back into his worn office chair and crossing his arms behind his head. 

"Mr. Tozier, someone needs to see you."

"Send them in."

The secretary opened the door, quickly writing something on her clipboard. A man that looked close to Richie's age walked in, his brown hair perfectly fixed, his skin practically glowing. "Wow." Richie muttered under his breath, quiet enough to where nobody but himself heard it. Richie had accepted the fact that he liked girls but also had a thing for  _boys_ in the eighth grade, his first guy crush being on young Leonardo DiCaprio after watching  _Titanic_ for the first time (a very spiritual experience for him, mind you). 

The mystery man walked up to his desk and confidently held his hand out, motioning for Richie to shake it. "Eddie Kaspbrak, Sales Manager." Richie leaned over, taking Eddie's hand with a firm grip. "Richie Tozier, the guy who runs this place." Eddie smiled, letting out a small laugh and nodding his head. 

"Yea, I think everyone in this office knows who you are." Richie's heart fluttered, his mind immediately addressing the fact that Eddie's smile was beautiful, admiring the way his teeth shined. The urge to ask him who his dentist was jabbed at him until he had to make a joke out of it. 

"Wow," Richie squinted. "your teeth are brighter than my future. Who's your dentist? Or is it just genetics?" Eddie's eyebrow raised ten times as high as it was before, his smile turning into a smirk. His eyes twinkled as the the question he was about to ask left his lips.

"Are you flirting with me, Tozier?"

"Maybe." Richie winked at Eddie, Eddie's face darkening in color as Richie's secretary quickly intervened, asking Richie if he wanted privacy before anything got too  _heated._ Richie shot back with a "I'm his boss, Jan. This is totally professional" and a quick glare, but the flustered secretary fled with her clipboard tucked under her arm after a handful of stupid pick-up lines and a dash of suggestive looks and lip biting. 

As soon as the door closed with a  _click_ and Jan's footsteps faded as she ran down the hall, Eddie grabbed Richie's purple tie and yanked it, pulling Richie over his desk and up to Eddie's face. Eddie leaned over, his lips brushing up against Richie's ear. 

"You should work on your pick-up lines,  _Rich._ You can't win me over by asking me who my dentist is." 

Eddie let go of Richie's tie, pushing him back into his seat. With a wink, Eddie left the room, shutting the door behind him and walking back to his small office. Richie was flabbergasted, words failing to come out as he rubbed his burning face with his hands, digging his palms into his eyes. With a sudden realization, he bolted upright from his slouched position, running to his door and opening it a crack, just enough to stick his head out of. 

"Wait! What were you coming to my office for in the first place?!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> ayeee


End file.
